winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Way of Sirenix
'Way of Sirenix '''is a song from Season 6. Lyrics English It's time to let this party begin Get your hands in One for, all for one Winx girls get it done Welcome back to yourself Back to your smile Now you're shining like A rainbow in the night Wings up and we're good to go We are the girls united And the powers inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix! Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it It's all for one, one for all Sirenix roll-call Bloom is the fire Stella's got the light Tecna's the aura The flower is Flora Musa's the voice Aisha is the tide Winx girls got it right Winx got it right W-Winx got it right, got it, got it, got it right We are the girls united And the powers inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic is jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix French Maintenant il faut que la fête commence Viens dans la danse Une pour toutes, toutes pour une Les Winx on s'élance Bienvenue dans ta vie Tu nous souris Enfin tu scintille Arc-en-ciel dans la nuit Nos ailes se déploient on s'envole Des filles unies jusqu'au bout Et le pouvoir est en nous C'est le style oh oui, oh oui de Sirenix Poing levé on lutte Quand la magie percute C'est le style oh oui, oh oui de Sirenix Ça ira Sire-e-e-enix S'il suffit de vouloir Tu as le pouvoir Au fond de ton coeur Sans crainte et sans peur Maintenant tu reviens en tête Rien ne t'arrête Tu reprends ta place Forte et pleine d'audace Lorsqu'on s'élève on garde le contrôle Des filles unies jusqu'au bout Et le pouvoir est en nous C'est le style oh oui, oh oui de Sirenix Poing levé on lutte Quand la magie percute C'est le style oh oui, oh oui de Sirenix Ça y est C'est une pour toutes, toutes pour une Italian La nostra festa inizia con te, Musica e balla Insieme a noi, Non fermarti mai E il tuo cuore sai, Splende piu que mai C'è un mondo nuovo Qui aspetta te Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, Oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sei infatti invincibili Sirenix, Winx yeah Bloom è il fuoco, Stella è la luce! Tecna, la connessione, Flora, è come un fiore! Musa, è la voce, Aisha, la passione! Winx Club, siamo noi! Winx Club, piú que mai! Winx Club, piú que mai! Piú que mai Piú que mai Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme, Sirenix! Full Song ''Coming soon... Polish Zaszalej dziś, bo czemu by nie? Chwytaj chwilę! Każdy piękny jest! i każdy o tym wie! Ty też wielki masz dar Dziewczency czar Oczy świecą tak jak dimenciki dwa Dziś Klub Winx weźmię Cię do gwiazd Dziewczyny mają siłe chyba wiesz chodź tylę Czujesz Łej oł Łej oł Łej oł Sirenix Jest moc specjalna Magia życiodajna Czujesz Łej oł Łej oł Łej oł Sirenix Sirenix! Przenika mnie, ciebie też Wzywam cały Klub Winx! Bloom żywy ogień Stella cudnie lśni Tecna spokojna A Flora, to Flora Musa to śpiew A Layla morza szum Winx Klub dobrze znasz, dobrze znasz,... Dziewczyny mają siłe chyba wiesz chodź tylę Czujesz Łej oł Łej oł Łej oł Sirenix Jest moc specjalna Magia życiodajna Czujesz Łej oł Łej oł Łej oł Sirenix Sire-e-e-e-e-nix!﻿ Brazilian Portuguese A festa vai começar vem celebrar Uma por todas e todas por uma As Winx vão arrazar. Bem vinda de volta você E ao seu sorriso, Que está brilhando, Como um arco-íris. Estamos prontas venha com as Winx...! Somos as Winx e o poder está em nós, esse é o estilo, É o estilo, é o estilo "Sirenix" Estamos festejando a mágia está bombando, É o estilo, é o estilo, é o estilo Sirenix! Agente Arraza...! Todas por uma e uma por todas, Pista de chamada Sirenix! Bloom, é o Fogo! Stella, é a Luz! Tecna, é a Aurea A Flor é a Flora! Musa, é a Voz! Aisha, é a Maré...! Somos as Winx, é o segredo está em nós Esse é o estilo, é o estilo, é o estilo, Sirenix! Estamos festejando, a mágia está bombando é o estilo, É o estilo, é o estilo, Sirenix! Agente arraza...!!! Si-re-e-e-e-nix! Credits * Music by: Peter Zizzo * Lyric by: Peter Zizzo * Publisher: Tridimensional S.r.l. * Music by Nickelodeon Inc. Trivia *The song is highly similar to We Are Believix. The only difference is that the song refers to the Believix transformation while this song refers to Sirenix. *Nine new lines have been written for the French version as it does not say the part with the Winx's powers. Videos English French Italian Polish Russian Instrumental European Portuguese Turkish Hebrew German Chinese Dutch Latin Spanish Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon